


The Endless Path

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Dark Past, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt is just a normal high school kid. He has his bully's and his best friends. He also has a crush that he admires from afar. That takes a turn once he is partnered up with his crush for a while for a project and nobody knows where that will go.





	The Endless Path

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here yay! Comment if I make any mistakes plz, it would really help
> 
> Anyway hope you like the first chapter

"Did you get it?" Newt asked as he caught up to Aris. Aris is Newts best friend and the only one who stuck around him.

"Oh yeah" Aris said smirking and giving Newt a friendly nudge. 

"So, what movie did you get" Newt said looking at the school buildings that we're coming closer as the walked. 

"You'll see" Aris nervously laughing. 

"Did you get 'Just Go With It" Newt said suspiciously. He knew that Aris watched that movie any chance he could get. Newt sighed as he realized Aris stayed silent. 

"Woah, again" Newt said chuckling. "Don't you have it you have it memorized by now" Newt added tilted his head to Aris. 

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending" Aris told Newt with a warm innocent smile. 

"Good that" Newt replied laughing. 

The bell rang. 

Newt sighed in frustration. He hated school so much. Especially since he wasn't the most popular among everyone. He was almost invisible until someone tried to get a kick out a bullying him. "Ugh, better get to before we're late. Cya" He said to Aris blankly as he started to walk off to his first class. He stared at the ground as he walked. He walked into the busy hallway and pushed through people to get to his locker, not being as tall as some people took a toll as people gave him annoyed glances. But, what could do about it. 

As Newt approached his locker he opened it quickly, grabbing some books then slamming it closed behind him then walked away to go to his class which was math. The worst class, for multiple reasons, he didn't want to start listing the reason in his mind. Newt cringed at the thought. 

He kept his gaze down at the floor as he walked to class, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and dodging people who stood in his way. Ever since people found out of his “incident” a year back. People looked at him differently. Some in a bad way but others in a empathetic way. He could care less. It was his problem. He was snapped out of thought as Ben, the wide receiver on the school football team and Gallys sidekick, purposely pushed Newt a bit and sent his books in his hands falling to the floor. 

“Oooooooppps” Ben said chuckling. Some people around him started to laugh as well. He high fived some kid then walked away. Newt sighed then grabbed his books quickly and started to head back to class again.

He walked into class and sat down and looked at the desk as he waited for the teacher to start to teach. He dared to look up and see where the teacher was. He quickly glanced around to see if he could see him but he didn't. Great. The teacher wasn't in the class, which meant one thing. 

As if on cue, Newt felt someone hit the back of his head to get his attention. He could see the person in the corner of his eye and realized it was Gally. Gally, is the school's biggest bully and the kicker on the football team. He and Ben had there fun picking on anyone they could but mostly Newt.

“Is the puny reptile too scared to looked at me” Gally said tauntingly. Newt rolled his eyes and turned to look at Gally as he glared back at Newt. 

“Newt are amphibians, ya bloody shank” Newt replied as Gally narrowed his eyes. Newt made eye contact with him but he didn't looked away this time. He wanted to stand up for himself this time, even though it probably wouldn't work. If anything it would just make it worse. He wanted to stay quiet but. 

“Newts are amphibians, shank” Newt corrected him. At that moment he knew Gally was going to reply buy how he scrunched up his nose in anger and had his hand in a fist. Newt branded himself for Gally to hit him. 

“You're still a little reptile who I can trample on at any moment” Gally sneered under clenched teeth. Newt was glad he didn't it him. That was the last thing he wanted. Newt opened his mouth to retort but the teacher walked in. Newt closed his mouth. Gally looked at the teacher and the teacher looked at him. 

“Get to your seat, Gally” The teacher told him firmly. Gally rolled his eyes the angrily went back to his seat, Newt was thankful for that, sorta, he wanted to a least get a comeback before Gally had to sit down. Oh well, he thought the slouched in his seat. 

The teacher started to teach and Newt looked over and saw Gallys prying at him. He hated how Gally just stared at him as if he was trying to find Newts deepest, darkest, and most private secrets he had. Newt looked away but he could still feel Gallys gaze burning on his skin. Newt shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking back at the teacher.

He tried to listen to some of what the teacher was teaching but, he couldn't with thoughts running through his head and Gally staring at him most of the class. Newt just grabbed his notebook and started to doodle in it since he liked to write and draw random small things when he's stressed or can't seem to get his mind off of things. 

Newt did that for the rest of the class and it luckily worked. He kept his mind off of Gally and he somewhat was able to listen to the teacher. He only really payed attention in some classes. 

When the teacher finally dismissed everyone to go to their next classes, Newt quickly got out of that class to avoid another confrontation. 

He stopped by his locker and but back the books he had for his previous class and grabbed the books for his next class. He closed his locker a bit forcefully then turned and headed to his next class, bumping into a few people on the way since the hallways were always really busy.

Newt made it to his class right as the class was about to to start. He sat down at his seat which was right behind a someone which was no other than Thomas, the quarterback of the schools football team and Newts crush he's been crushing on from afar. Thomas also wasn't a typical school jock where he always bullied people he usually didn't do it and/or he sometimes told some of the bullied to back off. Thomas being in Newts class was the only good thing about the class. He hated history and wanted nothing to do with it but he really only was able to bare through the class the slightest bit was because of him. 

Newt slouched in his seat and pushed his bag under his desk with his feet. He looked to the front of the room as the teacher stood up and was about to begin the lesson. 

The teacher rambled on for about 20 minutes before he started to explain he was gonna put then in pairs and complete a worksheet. Newt sighed as he knew he would just get paired up with some random kid and they wouldn't barely say two words to each other. As the teacher paired people off Newt noticed that Thomas was talking to Minho, his best friend/trusty sidekick and the running back of the schools football team and track team star.

As Minho got called off to he paired with some girl in their class Thomas sat up in his seat a little more. Thomas got called up and the teacher looked around and so did Newt. Newt noticed there were only a few kids without a partner and that made Newt have a mini heart attack. If he thought it couldn't get any worse the teacher told Thomas to be Newts partner. Newt froze as he heard it. Thomas approached him and sat down at his desk. 

“Guess it me and you Blondie” Thomas greeted cheerfully. 

“Yeah, I guess” He said chuckling nervously. 

“So, we should get started on this so we can finish it” Thomas said then sighed as he put the paper on Newts desk. Newt nodded. He grabbed the paper and read the question out loud. They discussed the answer then wrote it down. 

They did that with every question took they finished. Newt realized he still had at least another 5 or 10 minutes of class and that made hip more nervous. He would probably have to talk to Thomas the rest of the time. What if I act weird? What if I bloody stutter a lot? What if I bloody embarrass myself?, Newt thought. He felt his heartbeat beat faster. He looked at Thomas quickly and made eye contact for a bit. For some reason it seems as if they were both lost in each other's eyes. 

“Excuse me for a minute” Thomas finally said getting up. He went to the teacher then left the classroom into the hall. Which that left Newt and his thoughts alone for a bit. He slouched in his seat. I made him so embarrassed he had to leave. Nice bloody going, he thought to himself. He sighed. 

When Thomas came back to class about 5 minutes later he was obviously mad or something. Thomas sat back down and slouched. Newt darted his eyes from place to a round the room with his arms gripping around his stomach as he panicked. He has no clue how to confront him without sounding nosy or rude. He didn't notice Thomas was looking at him. 

“Hey, Newt, you ok” Thomas asked. Newt snapped out of thought and tried to calm himself down but it didn't work that well. He still had his hands clenched in fists and he was still shaking. He didn't like having panic attacks. It was better than his anxiety attacks but that wasn't the point right then. He looked up to meet Thomas’ eyes and he slowly stopped shaking, at least. 

“Yeah, yeah, up fine.” Newt replied his voice a bit shaky. 

“You don't seem that ‘fine’” Thomas said air quoting the fine. Newt forced a fake smile. 

“I'm ok,” He said “I'm pretty sure” He added to himself. He realized he said it a bit too loud as he saw Thomas raise an eyebrow. 

“I can tell your not ok but it seems you do that wanna talk about it so I'll shut up” Thomas responded. Newt was glad Thomas dropped the subject. 

Newt wanted to keep his mouth shut but that didn't work so he blurted out, “you seemed mad when you came in. What was that about.” 

Thomas continued to look at Newt. “Oh that” He said itching his nose. “Teresa apparently has been cheating on me so we just broke up” Thomas answered a bit angrily. “I never really liked liked her, to be honest. She was just a gold digger” He added. Newt was hella happy on the inside, Thomas is single now, perfect, Newt thought. Newt opened his mouth to say something but then the teacher interrupted him by asking for their paper with Newt handed to her. The teacher told them they could leave then Thomas waved quickly to Newt before hurrying out of the class to catch up to Minho. Newt sighed then got up to leave also. 

He got to his locker and did the usual, put back books he didn't need and grabbed the one he would need then headed to his next class. 

 

______

 

Once it was lunch he practically ran to the lunchroom to tell Aris the ‘news’. He sat down at their usual table and saw that Rylee was their, Rylee or Rye was Newt’s and Aris’ close friend and Aris’ crush. 

“Look who decided to show up” Newt joked as he sat down. Rylee smiled then rolled her eyes at the remark. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” She said sarcastically. Aris laughed. “Listen I was a little busy this morning so u came late” She added. 

“Yeah, sure” Newt teased. Rylee crossed her arms. “Anyway,” He started to say turning to Aris. “During second hour I had to pair up with Thomas for a worksheet or whatever. Then after Thomas left the classroom to do something and when he came back apparently he broke up with bloody Teresa because she cheated on him.” Newt explained keeping his voice down so others didn't hear him. “ And don't go around telling people, okay” He added sternly. 

Aris nudged Newt. “Dude, now's your chance” Aris jokes. Newt rolled his eyes. 

“He barely bloody knows I exist. And anyway it's not like we will randomly start to talk a lot all a sudden.” Newt explained. Aris raised an eyebrow. “I'm bloody serious” Newt pleaded. 

“Hell, you know you'll never get his attention if you just stand to the side admiring him. Take your fucking chance and try to talk to him. You sit right behind him in your second hour so make some excuse to talk to him like say you don't have a pencil and ask him for one” Rylee explained. Aris nodded his agreement with her. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right” Newt replied. “But of your advice ruins any kind of bloody chance I have with him you'll never hear the damn end of it” Newt added sternly. 

“Okay, deal” Aris replied. Rylee hummed her agreement. 

The rest of lunch was just joking around and talking about random drama at school and at their houses. Lunch was one of the best periods along with art. Lunch you didn't have to do anything and was the only time that they didn't have work. 

Then everyone had to leave lunch to go to their next classes. Newt had already grabbed stuff he would need for his next class so he headed straight there with Aris. This was the only class he had with Aris. 

They got to the classroom and sat down at their seats toward the back of the class. They sat down, luckily they sat next to each other, and made small talk while they waited for class to start. 

After a bit they teacher finally got up and started the class. Biology wasn't entirely boring but also wasn't the most interesting. It depended on what they were doing. 

 

______

After school Newt walked home like he usually did. He hated taking the bus and his house was only a few blocks away so he would rather walk. Walking usually helped clear his mind of how horrible the day was but today wasn't too horrible. 

He grabbed his phone out of his nag and checked for any messages. None. As usual, Newt thought. So he grabbed his headphones and plugged it into his phone and played some music. 

Once he got home he went straight up stairs since his parents weren't home yet. He decided to get some homework done. He grabbed his papers out of his bag and started to work on it. As usual he got off track alot while trying to work. Newt was able to get one page done once he parents got home. He sighed then shoved that page into his backpack so he didn't forget it. He headed into his bathroom and showered. 

After his shower he ran down stairs, hair still soaked, for dinner. Dinner was normal, his parents asked about his day and it was always the same response of “it was fine” Or “school was school”

 

Newt ran upstairs as soon as dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned. He went to his room and decided to finish his homework. He didn't have as much homework as some days so it was relatively easy to get it done before he the time he usually went to sleep. By the time he did finish it was later at night so he grabbed his phone and looked at random stuff on it to keep him occupied. 

After a while his eyes felt heavy and he decided it was a good time to go to sleep. He turned off his light and set his phone down on his desk. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. 

He finally fell asleep after a while since it always took him forever to fall asleep since thoughts always plagued his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep a schedule of once a week but I know that might not stay so bare with me.


End file.
